Hickeys
by merder101
Summary: It's not my best work but Its when Derek and Mark find Owens hickey and lies saying its a birthmark but Owen isn't the only one with a hickey
1. Chapter 1

I just finished watching the episode when Mark and Derek find a hickey on Owens neck. Well this one will be just like that with Owens hickey but they find one on Derek's neck too but he doesn't use "It's a birthmark" line he just says straight out that Meredith gave it to him.

The beginning of the scene with Mark, Derek and Owen

Owen moves his neck with a clear of his hickey.

Derek and Mark look at him strangely.

Owen looks at them: What?

Mark: Is that a hickey?

Owen stutters: Uh its uh birthmark

Derek: It is it's a hickey.

Owen laughs: Psht you're the one to talk Shepherd

Derek laughs: What?

Owen: Look Mark look on the right side of Derek's neck

Mark moves over to look at his neck and he laughs.

Mark: Yep you got a hickey too. I guess Mer is more wild than I thought.

Derek: Shut it Sloan. I know I have one but I'm not gonna hide and say it was a birthmark like Hunt over here.

Owen: Shut up haha I just wanted to see what yall would say.

Derek and Mark: Whatever haha

Owen: So what Shep your not afraid to say Meredith gave you that?

Derek: Ha Nope! I love Mer and I'm nit afraid to show it plus I think Mer has one too.

Mark: See Hunt you need to be like Shepherd here not afraid to sport out hickeys and stuff.

Derek: Aww Mark you love me. Plus you're just jealous

Mark: Of what, you and Meredith flaunting your relationship or should I say your fake marriage?

Derek: It won't be fake till tomorrow.

Owen and Mark: WHAT?

Derek: Yep were finalizing it tomorrow before work

Mark: Wow congrats Shep.

Owen: Yeah wow I guess I have to get to know Mer more often.

Mark: Why?

Derek: Meredith and Cristina come as a package. You get Meredith you get Cristina.

Owen: Yeah its not fun trust me. Waking up with Meredith in you bed.

Derek: Yeah well you only had it for a couple of months. I've been doing it for 6 years and I'm getting used to it.

Mark: Wow I feel bad for you guys.

The door opens showing Meredith, Cristina and Callie.

Meredith: Feel bad for whom?

Mark: Shepherd and Hunt.

Cristina Meredith and Callie: Why?

Mark: Cause you and yang come as a package.

Meredith and Cristina start laughing.

Meredith: Haha that's somewhat true.

Derek: Somewhat? Every time I wake up I see you with Yang and its not so much fun

Cristina: Aww poor McDreamy it'll be okay.

Derek: Oh shut it.

Callie: Wow and I thought me and Mark being best friends was weird.

Mark: Yeah well we weren't friends as long as Yang and Grey.

Meredith: And speaking of Grey what the hell did you do to my sister Mark?

Derek Owen Cristina Callie: Oooooooo.

Mark: What?

Meredith: You made her cry you dumb ass

Mark: What she broke up with me.

Meredith: Yeah she told me that but she had a reason for it!

Derek: Alright enough every body out please Meredith stay here.

Everybody left.

Derek: Look Mere I know you care about Lexie but you can't do this alright.

Meredith: Ugh I know I just protective of Lex.

Derek gives her a hug and gently rubs her back and sighs: I know.

Meredith: Hmmm I love you.

Derek looks down at her with loving eyes: I love you so much more that it hurts.

Meredith smiles and stands on her toes and gives a slight kiss that turns passionate and later on Derek goes and locks the door and closes the blinds after a couple of minutes there clothes are off.

*************COUPLE OF HOURS LATER************************

Mark comes up behind Derek: So I see Grey gave you more hickeys huh? Nice!

Derek: So what at least I don't say it's a birthmark (he smirks and laughs)

Mark: Haha you better not or else Grey is going to get at you.

Derek: I know right, I'll see you later Mark.

Mark: See yah, hey shep!

Derek: What?

Mark: Tell Meredith I'm sorry for what happened between me and Lex she told me to not hurt her and stuff but I guess I did.

Derek: And now you know why she didn't want you to go out with her in the first place.

Mark: Yeah I guess she's right.

Derek: She always is.

Well it's not my best but I had a lot of things in my mind about everything in it and review it and say if I should do it a 1 shot or make it into chapters. I love Merder and Derek never hides his hickeys even as Chief of Surgery he loves Mere too much. My other stories are on hold bc im lost with ideas email me on ideas and I will try to write something with the idea thanks:) Can't wait till September for the Season 6 dvd comes out and the Season 7 premiere of Grey's Anatomy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW**

**A/N: I apologize for not being able to keep up with this story I've been super busy! But enjoy!**

Hickeys.

I was never a fan of them until I met Meredith. Meredith. Everytime I think of her or if someone else mentions her I can't help but smile. If I had to count how many hickeys she gave while we were together I couldn't give them an answer. Truthfully I lost count.

I rememebered when I first asked why she would give me one after making love and her reply was plain and simple, "To show people your mine." with her trademark smirk. I didn't mind actually. I liked them. Addison never did she always thought it was gross and inappropiate, I could never get crazy and wild with her until I met Meredith.

Everytime we made love I could always feel her mouth on my neck, her teeth grazing over my skin and biting it until her release. She wasn't the only one who could give them. I would too, whenever we get really hot and crazy I can't help but do it too.

I love her and I know that she is the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Whether we're made at each other I will always love her and I will continue to show her that I love her, even if that means marking her as my own.

I'm not like Owen, I'm not trying to hide them like I'm afraid of them. In fact I embrace them, to me it shows that I'm taken. Although it is highky inappropriate and not suitable for the workplace but I haven't had a complaint yet so I'm good. Even Meredith thinks I'm crazy about but I don't see her trying to hide it.

Sometimes I like to think that we're a couple that everyone wants to be. I get that we used to be on and off and whatnot but now we're this healthy and happy married couple.

Hickeys. Most people might not be a fan of them but I'm not hiding them. Not now or ever.

**Yes I know this is really short but I had this in my head for awile now and I needed to see how it would come out. I apologize if I rambled on abiut things that weren't really relavent to the story. I love this season so far I'm glad Mer is pregnant! Anyways thank you all for reading have a good new year! :D**


End file.
